


A Dance Unbound by Physics

by addict_with_a_pen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale x Crowley - Freeform, M/M, Non physical, a dance unbound, a dance unbound by physics, angel x demon, dance, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_with_a_pen/pseuds/addict_with_a_pen
Summary: thank you all for reading! this is an idea i’ve had for a while, and just got it down. Kudos and comments are not required but very highly appreciated!





	A Dance Unbound by Physics

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! this is an idea i’ve had for a while, and just got it down. Kudos and comments are not required but very highly appreciated!

“Come  _ on _ , you’ll  _ enjoy  _ it!” said Aziraphale wretchedly. 

“No,” said Crowley adamantly. 

You are all familiar, I trust, with the question of how many angels can dance on the head of a pin? And equally familiar, i am sure, with its answer of a straightforward  _ one,  _ provided that a) the dance is a gavotte, and b) the angel in question has a suitable partner who is, for the argument’s sake, able both to gavotte and to do it on the head of a pin. 

I am also certain that you know the follow-up question of how many demons can dance on the head of a pin, and its answer of quite a few actually. 

But have you ever considered how many angels  _ and  _ demons can dance on the head of a pin at the same time?

Alas, the answer is none, because the only dance that the only angel who dances  _ can  _ dance is the gavotte, and the only dance that the only demon who  _ would  _ dance with an angel  _ can’t  _ dance is the gavotte. And if you recall, in order for an angel to dance on the head of a pin, the dance must be a gavotte and the angel must have a partner who can dance it. 

But that minor setback is not going to deter the angel. He’s very determined, you see. 

“Oh, you’re no  _ fun,  _ Crowley,” pouted Aziraphale. 

Crowley shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. 

“I’ll teach you how, we’ll have a lovely time!” Aziraphale said in a last ditch effort. He swooped to stand in front of the demon, who was lying sprawled on a dusty couch with a newspaper. He peered up at Aziraphale from behind his sunglasses, doubtfully. 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows at Crowley, and gave him the wide, sparkling blue puppydog eyes that he knew the demon couldn’t resist. 

Crowley sighed, and took off his glasses to fix his angel with a resigned look. Aziraphale knew he had won. 

“Alright,  _ fine.”  _

Aziraphale beamed excitedly, and took the demon’s hand. 

Now, I know what I said, about how demons and angels can’t dance together on the head of a pin because of our demon’s incompetency at the only dance our angel can do, but that’s not to say a demon and an angel can’t  _ try  _ to dance together on a pinhead, right? It might not be  _ dancing,  _ technically, but the demon’s doing his best. 

“Right,” said Aziraphale gleefully, and the pair disappeared. 

At a subatomic level, the universe is a strange and beautiful place. 

Aziraphale and Crowley had abandoned their physical bodies and now existed in their true forms, outside the dimensional plane on which we mere mortals reside. 

Colors unimaginable to our eyes swirled among the tiny quantum elements of light that both presented as waves and solid particles floating and flowing through the void, like the pinpricks of fire shining through ribbons of gleaming smoke. 

Aziraphale, his form rippling like dazzling starlight across a crystalline ocean, curled what we will call a hand for purposes of human comprehension around Crowley’s. 

Crowley, his own shape something dark and fiery yet gentle and serene, gazed at the angel with eyes of blazing emerald set aflame with centuries of love and longing. His shifting being seemed to swirl and churn like stormclouds, stormclouds that began to billow and shine with the light of unseen galaxies at the touch of the other entity. 

Without speaking, Aziraphale began to dance. 

It was not the gavotte. 

I should mention that the question of how many demons, angels, and various pairings of the two can dance on the head of a pin is completely irrelevant. If a demon and an angel should ever find themselves on the head of a pin together, i can assure you that neither would be inclined to dance in the traditional earthly sense of the word. 

Crowley joined Aziraphale in the breathtaking movements, and the two beings entwined, dark and light and fire and water swirling in an expression of the inexpressible. 

Neither demon nor angel could tell where one ended and the other began. 

And it didn’t matter. 

They were one, dancing here, entangled in each other in a way that sent ripples through the fabric of the universe. They were opposites, and therefore they belonged together. 

Crowley, wherever he was in the nothing and the everything that twirled and writhed in the velvet, glittering chasm, was radiating the emotions that he had felt over the thousands of years he had known Aziraphale, extending from before he had Fallen through Eden and all the way up until now. 

And because of the state that the two were in, Aziraphale felt every one. But the one that he felt the most, the one that was strongest by far, was also being emanated by himself to Crowley. 

Without saying it, without making a sound, he told the demon that he loved him. It pulsed through the void, a shimmering and blinding scream echoing across the abyss. 

Crowley cried out likewise, filling the chasm with a fiery howl and a light like a supernova. Finally,  _ finally,  _ they had come together like they had always been meant to. 

The two entities shone, their auras both combined and separate, pulsating with the love blossoming—no,  _ exploding  _ between them and around them and in them, binding them with its tendrils of starlight.

And they danced. 


End file.
